The Wolf
by Jacob'sImprint19
Summary: The story is about a troubled girl named Maria who moves to Forks Washington and imprints on Jacob. Will she accept the imprint or just think Jacob is crazy? Find Out! FYI Renesemee doesnt exist.


**Forks, Washington**

"Are you packed yet?" my aunt asked me. "Yea" I nodded to my bags on the floor. My uncle came in take the bags into the car. I was going to go move in with my ant, uncle and cousin. After my mothers death I didn't want to stay in New Jersey and neither did they. They decided to move to a place called Forks Washington. I didn't know much about that place till I googled it. Forks Washington was a small rainy town. I wasn't so happy about the rain part but it was better then staying in New Jersey. My uncle was planning on driving to Washington because he wanted to see the scenery. I made sure that I had plenty of books and my I pod was fully charged before going into the car. I took one last look at the apartment that I stayed at with my uncle and aunt before my uncle drove off. I was stuck sitting in the back with my cousin Grace who was busy with playing in her DS game. I put my head phones in my ear and stared at the window.

We stayed at a few hotels and after days of driving we finally made it to Forks Washington. It wasn't raining but it sure looked like it was going to rain. The moving trucks made it there before we did and people were already putting our things in the house that was now ours. I was told to pick a room I liked and put my things in there when I found them.

The house had four bedrooms Grace wanted me to pick the bedroom that was closest to her. I agreed because it was either that or I would be sharing a room with her. My room had white walls that I could easily hang posters if I wanted to, I could fit my bed, a desk a drawer and had plenty of walking space. My closet was huge, like a walk in closet. I carried a few boxes to my new room while the movers moved my bed, desk and drawer into my room. I told them exactly where I wanted them to go. I unpacked a few of my boxes mostly clothes hanging them up in my closet. "How do you like your new room?" Grace asked. "It's okay." I told her. I wanted to have privacy to finish unpacking but I didn't want offend Grace. Grace saw the look that I had on my face a nodded like she understood, lately that's all I wanted was to be alone. Grace left but not without giving me a hug and she skipped off to her room. Grace was on nine but sometimes she acted like she was the adult.

Night came around quickly and I heard a knock on my door "It's time for dinner." My aunt said through the door. I went downstairs to the table for dinner. I filled my plate with food but not wanting to eat any of it. My uncle me a look "You haven't ate anything since breakfast so I thin you should eat." I ate my food without saying a word and excused myself. I was laying in my bed staring up at the wall when Grace came in "Tomorrow is going to be sunny, can you take me to the beach?" she asked. Grace had this look on her face that you just couldn't resist saying no too because she was still a kid. It was the last week of summer and I didn't want to ruin it for Grace by being this depressed girl that doesn't speak or do anything fun. "Okay, I will take you to the beach. Go and get some sleep. I love you." With that I kissed her on her forehead and sent her back to her room. I had always liked the beach but New Jersey beaches were an hour maybe two hour drive so I didn't get a chance to go that often. I was happy that there was a beach near by I could relax on the sand and catch a nice tan.

The next morning I woke feeling like I was in for some kind of change, like I needed anymore changes. I sighed and got out of bed to look out my window. I was indeed sunny and warm without a chance of rain. I showered, put my bathing suit on and a dress to go over it. I walked to the kitchen to get breakfast which was just two pieces of toast and orange juice. My aunt and uncle didn't question this breast fast choice. Grace ran into the kitchen carrying a big back pack "I already packed everything that we need for the beach even food" she informed. "That's good Grace now eat your cereal so your dad can drive you two to the beach." My aunt told Grace. I never seen a kid eat cereal as fast as Grace did "I'm ready to go." She said running to the car. I rushed to my room to get a bag a stuffed books and my I pod.

We were at the beach in just thirty minutes. There weren't many people there and I was glad for that. I knew the beach was called La Push and that belonged to the Quilettes, a Native American tribe. "Have fun and please be safe. I'll pick you up before sunset." My uncle told us. I told him I have my phone on me that I would call if there was any trouble. He seemed to like that idea and drove off. I found a nice spot to put out blankets down on the sand. I layed on the blanket while Grace took stuff out of her big bag. She wanted to make a sand castle so she was getting out all her buckets and shovels. "Need help." I asked her sitting up. I smiled and took and bucket and shovel. "We need to get water to make wet sand for the castles." Grace told me. I stood up grabbed two buckets and walked down to the waterside to fetch water. I saw three boys laughing and walking towards me. The all looked muscular and had no shirts on. I couldn't get a good look at their faces. They still were walking towards me but they had stopped laughing. I scooped up water into both the buckets "Hey" I heard a voice say. I knew it had to be one of the boys. I looked up from the water and that's when I saw him. I stood there frozen with my eyes locked on his face.


End file.
